The Best Grandpa
by Kristen3
Summary: Martin wants so badly to share his interests with David, but sometimes love is about more than just how much you have in common. One-shot. Written as a birthday gift for Leigh Ann (leighann415)! Rating is for a bit of innuendo.


**Author's Note: **I'm writing this story as a tribute to two of my best friends and favorite authors: Andrea (iloveromance), whose own story, "Moose Therapy" planted the seed for this, and Leigh Ann (leighann415), for her love and encouragement of my stories! *Hugs* :)

"See, David?" Martin said to his three-year-old grandson. "_That's_ beautiful, not that opera stuff your dad talks about." He pointed to the TV, where one of the Seattle Mariners had just hit a home run. "All right, the game's tied now. This is going to be a good one!"

David wasn't paying attention. He was far more interested in his blocks. He'd only glanced up when he heard his name. But the ballgame did not hold his interest for more than a second.

"A commercial, now?!" Martin exclaimed. "This is ridiculous. But at least it gives me a chance to grab a beer." As quickly as he could, he made his way into the kitchen and took out a can from the refrigerator. He popped the top, taking a moment to savor the aroma. To him, this was every bit as exhilarating as any wine-tasting his sons enjoyed. Satisfied, he returned to the living room, hoping the game would be back on by now.

"I'm Jake T. Austin from _Wizards of Waverly Place_, and you're watching Disney Channel."

Martin stopped dead in his tracks. That didn't sound like a baseball game. He stared at his grandson in disbelief.

"Cartoon, Grandpa!" David pointed at the TV. He giggled when Mickey Mouse appeared on the screen.

"Aw, geeze!" Martin wanted to sit back down in his chair and put ESPN back on. But he just couldn't do it. David sat there, mesmerized by what he was watching. Martin loved his Mariners, but he loved his grandson more. Shaking his head, he walked back into the bedroom, where Ronee was busy picking out an outfit to wear for her next performing gig. "We gotta buy another TV."

"Why do you say that?" his wife asked as she went through her closet one more time.

"I was sitting there, watching the game, and they go to commercial. I get up to go grab a beer, and when I come back in, David's got the Disney Channel on! How did he learn to change the channel?!"

Ronee rolled her eyes. "Gee, I wonder."

"Well, what am I supposed to do now? I can't put the game back on. David's having a ball in there!"

"Marty, have you ever thought of watching the Disney Channel _with_ him? I know you never spent time with Niles and Frasier when they were little, but you always say you want to do things differently with David. This is your chance."

Martin knew she was right. "I wanted to bond with David. But I thought it would be different. You know, I'd be teaching him how to play baseball, or ride a bike or something."

"He's three. Give it time. Right now, what he likes is Mickey Mouse. It won't kill you."

A sigh escaped from Martin. "I hate it when you're right."

Ronee came over to kiss her husband. "I'll make it up to you later."

Suddenly, Martin was smiling. "Deal." He turned around, walking back out toward the living room.

"Hi, Grandpa."

Martin walked over to his favorite chair. "Hey, Dave. You still watching Mickey Mouse?" He tried his best to sound enthusiastic, but it wasn't working very well.

"Here you go." David got up from his spot on the floor and walked over to his grandfather. In his hand was the TV remote.

Martin looked at his grandson in disbelief. "I thought you were watching a cartoon."

David shrugged. "I wanna play with blocks now."

Something about the boy's expression made Martin think of Niles. The years when Frasier and Niles were young were a blur. He could recall specific details from crime scenes he'd seen thirty years ago, but almost nothing about his own sons. Martin felt a wave of guilt. Suddenly, the Mariners' game didn't seem so important now. "Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we watch a movie?"

"OK!" David ran over to where he knew the movies were kept. He selected one and expertly inserted the DVD into the player.

Martin smiled, grateful that Niles and Daphne had been smart enough to make sure that there were copies of a couple of David's favorite movies both here and at home. He pressed a button on the remote, and the movie began to play. He couldn't say he really got into it, but at least he was spending time with his grandson.

About half an hour later, the front door opened, and Martin turned to see Daphne coming in. "Hello."

Unbeknownst to Martin, David had fallen asleep on the floor shortly after he'd started to watch the movie. "Mommy?"

Daphne picked her son up. "Yes, sweetheart, it's me. Did you have a nice time with Grandpa?"

David nodded. He sleepily rested his head on her shoulder. Daphne's heart warmed at the sight. "I guess he had a good time, because it looks like you wore him out," she whispered to her father-in-law.

Not sure what to say, Martin just nodded.

"Well, I'd better get him home and into bed. Thanks again for watching him."

"It was no trouble." Martin shrugged. "He's a great kid."

Daphne looked at her sleeping son. "He takes after Niles, I think."

"You can say that again," Martin replied, remembering how David had been unimpressed by baseball.

Daphne smiled sadly, recognizing the disappointment in his voice. She walked over to where he sat, making sure he could hear her words clearly. "I'm glad me son has a grandfather like you. He may not appreciate you now, but he will when he's older. I promise."

"Thanks, Daph." Though he wasn't sure he believed in Daphne's "powers," he was sometimes amazed at how well she could read his emotions.

Daphne nodded wordlessly. She bent to kiss his cheek before leaving to take her sleeping son home. Martin may have missed out on Father of the Year, but she knew in her heart that he was the best grandfather her son could ever wish for.

**The End**


End file.
